Big Bang Theory Gang Bang Orgy
by Shenny Forever 1793
Summary: Pure Smut Fic all characters have sex with each other pure smut RATED M if u aint down with that dont read that is a warning pure sexual story could add only 4 characters but in this full story here r more than 14-15 bbt characters again this is a warning pure sex story as the name suggests
1. Chapter 1

Penny was from Nebraska and even though she looked innocent and just like the "Girl Next Door" she was anything from that!

After her break-up with Leonard she drifted from one guy to another, mostly hard bodies, but dumb as dirt and as she had told Leonard on several occasions; "You rat bastard, I was okay dating dumb guys, but after dating you I realize just how dumb they really are!"

When Priya, Raj's sister, came into the picture she thought she had lost any chance of ever getting Leonard back, then her misfortunes turned upside down and suddenly things began to come around for Penny.

The night Penny found out that Raj and Leonard had changed apartments, so Leonard could spend all of his time with Priya and Raj took Leonard's room so he could avoid listening to Leonard fuck his sister in the next room. Well Penny came over and saw how Raj had prepared a great meal for Sheldon, she started crying and unlike him, Sheldon gave her a hug saying "There, there, Penny!"

That was the extent of his compassion, but when Raj opened a bottle of wine and he drank a sip or two, he opened up and Penny found him comforting.

Sheldon excused himself saying he had to go to bed, it was 9 PM.

Penny and Raj opened a second bottle of wine and the more she drank the more appealing Raj became; she liked the dark chocolate of his Indian skin and wondered how dark his cock looked when fully erect.

As for Raj, he was really getting into comforting Penny; he stared at her and just could not believe he was conversing with this gorgeous blonde.

Today her long silky blonde hair was down; it was getting longer and longer and nearly reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of black tights. Above that she was wearing a combination dress/tunic top. It was every chic, with large lime green, yellow and white diagonally striped running from shoulders to hem. It was loose fitting and every time she leaned forward the top of the dress ballooned out and gave Raj a peak of her large billowy breasts. The dress ended three quarters of the way down her full shapely thighs.

His mouth watered as he imagined sucking on those large pillow-like breasts. He stared at her and he marveled at the way she lit up the entire room whenever she smiled or laughed. He was super sensitive and every time she reached out and touched his arm or placed her hand on his knee he thought he was going to go right through the roof

Raj went into the kitchen to open another bottle of wine and Penny followed him. He nearly dropped the wine bottle when he felt Penny's arms reach out and wrap them around his waist. Leaning into him, she belt down and placed her warm, wet lips against the sensitive flesh just below his ear.

He let out a tiny moan and he felt his cock stiffen when her tongue came out and flicked back and forth on his earlobe.

When she began nibbling on his ear, he nearly lost it. Putting the bottle back on the counter, he spun around and running his hands through her long silky blonde hair, pulled her bee stung lips to his and they kissed for the first time.

It started off with tiny pecks and grew to a full blown kiss, it was gentle and their lips slid back and forth as they became accustomed to one another.

Raj broke the kiss and gently swept her silky hair away from her face and his eyes searched hers; "Are you sure you want to do this Penny? I'm not very experienced and wouldn't want to disappoint you, so if you change your mind, I'd rather you do it now rather than when we move things along even more."

She smiled at his honesty and running her fingers through his dark hair nodded slowly; "Oh yes Raj, there have been many times I've looked over at you and wondered what it would be like to be with a man of color."

Raj placed his index finger just below her chin and raising her lips up to his he placed tiny kisses on her lips, chin, cheeks and the tip of her nose. He returned to her lips and she leaned into the kiss and it grew more heated.

Penny's tongue slipped out and ran along his darker lips and she felt his hands on her hips, he drew her lush body against his. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his cock poking her in the belly, she knew she had made the right choice. She was so fucking horny and hearing about Leonard & Priya made her more determined to squelch the aching in her loins.

She broke the kiss and taking him by the hand led him down the hall to Leonard's bedroom where she had many memorable nights with the romantic nerd.

As they passed Sheldon's room Penny whispered; "Shhh Raj, we don't want to let Sheldon know what we are doing!"

Sheldon opened the door; I heard you Penny, oh no don't tell me you're going to have coitus with Raj! I thought when you broke up with Leonard I was free of that!"

Penny in her sassy voice replied; "Oh yeah Sheldon, it's going to get loud. You better put those noise reducing headphones on!"

Sheldon shook his head and closed the door behind him as Penny led Raj into Leonard's room, she closed the door and the two of them sat uncomfortably on the bed, both with their hands in their laps.

Raj made the first move, turning towards her he swept her long hair back across her shoulders; "This is one thing that I was always attracted to you, your beautiful flaxen blonde hair, it's so not black like everyone in India!"

She laughed and placed a tiny kiss on his hand that was beside her face. When she kissed it he ran his finger along her red glossy lips.

She pursed her lips and opening them drew one digit into her mouth.

Raj let out a moan when her tongue flicked at his finger and sucked on it harder.

She continued to suck on his finger and her gaze dropped to his pants where she noticed a large tenting. She pulled his finger out of her mouth and whispered to him; "Is that lump down there for me? I'd much rather suck on something like that rather than your finger!"

From the next room thy heard Sheldon; "Dear Lord, where are my headphones!"

Penny yelled out; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

She placed her hands on Raj's chest and pushed him back onto the bed; "Raj just lay back and relax and let me get you comfortable!"

Raj swung his legs up and now his entire body was lying on the bed.

"Let's get you out of these first!" She pulled his shoes and socks off and now slid up the bed and hovered over his upper body.

"Just close your eyes Raj and enjoy!"

He shook his head from side to side: "I can't Penny, you look so beautiful, and I don't want to miss a moment looking at you!"

She smiled from ear to ear; "AW Raj, such a sweet thing to say!"

From the next room they heard Sheldon yell out; LAME!"

Penny replied again; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

Raj just smiled and stared up at her as she leaned over him, her long flaxen blonde hair swept across his face, neck and chest. She lowered her face to his and planted tiny kisses on his forehead, cheeks and chin. She moved upwards to his dark quivering lips and slipping her tongue out painted a line of saliva along his lips.

His lips parted and his tongue came out to join hers. His eyes kept searching her dark blue eyes and he shivered as her hair swept back and forth across his sensitive skin.

Her lips grew a little more urgent as their lips moved back and forth , their tongues dueled with one another and when his hand came up to pull her head harder against his she grabbed his wrist; "Uh ha Raj, no you don't I told you to just lay there and let me do everything. I'll let you know when you can move!"

From the other side of the wall came a voice; "Penny, I have handcuffs, do you want to use them?"

Penny yelled out once again; "SHUT-UP SHELDON, PUT ON YOUR FUCKING HEADPHONES!"

She resumed kissing Raj, planting hot, wet kisses along his chin and neck. Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt and when she had it completely unbuttoned, she parted his shirt and was surprised just how muscular he was. Her eyes sparkled up at him; "You dog Raj, have you been working out, nice chest?"

He nodded; "Just don't tell Leonard or Howard, but I joined a health club and try to work out twice a week!"

Her hands slid over his well-muscled chest; "Mmmm, I like it Raj, it shows!"

Over the next couple of minutes she covered every inch of his chest, neck and upper belly. She licked and sucked at his dark, stiff nipples and had him squirming and his cock was nearly bursting from his pants.

Raj held his breath as she swept her long blonde hair back and forth across his dark skinned chest and upper belly. He let out a tiny moan when her hands slipped open his belt, unhooked his pants and slowly drew the zipper down.

She scooted around on the bed and nearly straddling his lower body, began to tug at his pants.

Raj eagerly rose up, arching his back making it easier for Penny to remove his pants. Slipping them down his dark, muscled legs, she tossed it to the floor and ran her extremely white hands, compared to his dark skin, up and down his calves and thighs. Every time she reached his tighty whities she stopped short. She licked her lips when she saw the large bulge she was causing and her pussy started dripping, filling her panties with her juices.

She lowered her head and licked up and down his thighs and this produced a loud groan from Raj and he could hardly keep his hands off of her.

Her mouth hovered over his briefs and lowering her mouth she let out a burst of hot air and he groaned even louder. Opening her mouth she covered the big lump with her mouth and she sucked hard on my cock right through his briefs.

Raj let out a loud groan and arched his hips, trying to shove more of his cock into her mouth.

Penny giggled and knelt up; a red lipstick stain was painted on his briefs where his lump was. Gripping his briefs in her manicured fingers she pulled on them. Once again Raj lifted his ass allowing his briefs to be taken off. Penny's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She licked her lips as she stared at the dark chocolate beef stick before her. It was just about the same size as Leonard's, about eight inches long, but it was a lot thicker and she worried she couldn't get that entire thing down her throat. She loved having a cock slide in and out of her mouth and down her throat. She prided herself on giving great head and she hoped she wouldn't disappoint.

Little did she know, if she was the worse cocksucker in the world, Raj wouldn't know and probably wouldn't care? He knew any blowjob from a woman was a whole hellava lot better than his right or left fist.

She stared up at him with those large dark blue eyes and whispered; "Oh Raj, I just hope I can take this entire gorgeous cock down my throat. I need a cock in my mouth so bad right now! Just thinking about that slut sister of yours sucking on Leonard's cock, well I just have to have one for myself right now!"

He nodded and smiled at her; "He didn't like what she said about his sister, but there was no way in hell he was going to piss her off, especially when she was just about to suck his cock.

"One thing Penny, it's been so long since anyone other than myself had touched my penis, well I may not last very long!"

"Oh sweetie, no problem, we have all night and I think I'm good enough to get it up more than once!"

From behind the wall they heard; "Oh my dear lord, I've died and went to hell!"

They both yelled out at the same time; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

She slid onto her belly as she situated herself between the two columns of dark flesh. His legs came together trapping her there. She placed a tiny kiss on the head of his cock and licked the pre-cum off that was oozing out. She looked up at him and smiled; "Oh don't worry sweetie, I'm not going anywhere, I'm exactly where I want to be, so relax your legs and just lay back and enjoy this, okay?"

He nodded again, placed his hands behind his head, taking a deep breath closed his eyes and waited for her lips to take over.

Penny cupped his balls and played with them as his cock swayed back and forth. She caught it between her lips without using her hands. She licked it up and down and all around. She took the large head into her mouth and her snake-like tongue whipped around and around. She took more and more of his cock into her mouth and when she felt it bump the back of her throat she pulled back allowing her thick, hot saliva to drip down his dark shaft and collect around his balls.

She played with it as if it was her own personal play toy. She switched up from slow deliberate sucks to fast and deep strokes. She pulled it out of her mouth and ran it all over her face and throat and once dry she resumed sucking it.

She took it in slow and deep, sucking harder and harder and she heard Raj let out a loud groan. She held it firmly in her mouth and toying with his balls, she felt them tighten and felt his large cockhead jerk and begin to spurt his thick, hot creamy cum down her throat. She drank it down quickly as she felt it jerk again and again, sending more of his sperm into her mouth.

When he was spend she kept the last shot in her mouth and rolling it around and around, finally swallowed it; "Mmmm Raj, your cum is so tasty!" She giggled; "I can almost taste the curry in it?"

He smiled down at her; "You know Penny, that is racist, but I don't care if you do that again!"

She stroked his cock and another drop came out, she licked it up and looking at him ran the white creamy cum alone her lips and then into her mouth.

"All in due time Raj, we have all night. Don't you think it's time I took some clothes off?"

Raj nodded vigorously; "Would you like me to help?"

She was smiling from ear to ear; "Oh no Sweetie, you just lay back, watch me and get your strength back for round two, okay?"

"Whatever you say Penny!"

She had already taken her shoes off and she stood on the bed and swayed back and forth. She locked eyes with Raj and threw her head around several times sending her long flaxen blonde hair everywhere, it looked amazing and her heir completely disheveled made his cock begin to stiff already.

She swayed her hip back and forth and from side to side as she hovered above the completely nude, dark handsome man. She reached up and finding the long zipper on the back of her tunic, slowly began to lower it. She slid it from one shoulder and then the other. She held it in place just above the swell of her full heavy breasts.

She teased him by nearly lowering the tunic to show him her tits, but slipped it back onto her shoulders. She giggled when she heard him groan in frustration, nearly seeing the breasts he had longed for, for nearly five years.

She reached for the hem of her tunic dress and gripping it in her hands, in one swift motion; she lifted it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Raj's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared up at the magnificent set of tits, still confined in her lacy, nearly see-through black bra.

She giggled when she saw his reaction. She looked lower and saw his thick chocolate cock completely stiff once again and standing perpendicular to his body.

Penny licked her lips and groaned; "OH GOD, I'm going to enjoy riding that monster!"

From the other room Sheldon yelled out; "My lord, you haven't even had coitus yet and you are already calling on the deity! I'll be up all night!"

Penny yelled out again; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

Raj yelled out; "Sheldon, if you saw what I'm looking at right now, you'd be up all night too!"

Penny bent down and gave Raj a passionate kiss; "Ahhh Thank You Sweetie, that was so nice to say!"

She bend over him again and whispered in his ear; "It's okay Raj, go ahead, be my guest and take my bra off, you earned it!"

She felt his cock scrap against her slim thigh and his clumsy fingers pulled at the three hooks holding her bra together. Finally getting them open she knelt up and the straps fell from her shoulders.

Penny shook her shoulders and the bra fell to his lap and landed on his cock and it swayed and twitched. She raised her hands and cupped the twin perfect mounds of flesh.

They stood high and they had to be large C cup size with large pink areoles and even darker pink, nearly red nipples. They stood stiff from their center and her thumbs came out and flicked them back and forth producing a moan from both herself and Raj.

She leaned over him and as her tits hovered just above his face she whispered out in a sexy lust filled voice; "Raj, would you like a taste? Would you like to suck on my big fat nipples? I just love having my tits played with!"

He nodded vigorously; "Oh MY YES PENNY! I would be honored!"

"You are so sweet Raj, but you don't have to say thank you every time, okay?"

He nodded; "Okay thank you!"

She laughed again and lowered her red, ripe tit to his lips and he placed his hands behind her and drew her down harder against him mouth. He worked the nipple over and over. Penny moaned softly as he ran his tongue around the sensitive areole and drew the stiff tip further into his mouth. His lips sucked even harder and another moan even louder escaped her mouth and she shifted allowing him to do the same to her other tit.

"My god I just love having my tits sucked on! Suck them harder Raj, ahhhh just like that! Don't stop, harder, harder!"

Raj finally took control and rolled Penny over onto her back and she smiled up at him; "It's about time you took control big boy; now let's see what you got!"

He swept a stray blonde lock from her face and stared down at those gorgeous dark blue eyes. Lowering his face he began to rain kisses all over her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and lips. They exchanged spit and tongues for several minutes.

Raj moved lower and sweeping her gorgeous hair from her neck he attacked her long slender neck. He licked and sucked on her tender flesh and produced a long groan from her lips; "Oh my god Raj, your mouth is driving me crazy!"

From the other room Sheldon yelled out; "Oh lord, here it goes! I'm going to have to listen to her calling god's name all night!"

Once again Penny yelled out; "SHUT-UP SHELDON, PUT YOUR FUCKING HEADPHONES ON!"

"I can't they hurt my head!"

Raj ignored both of them and planted wet kisses on both of her shoulders and moved lower to the tops of her sensitive mounds. Reaching the erect tips, he pushed the two mounds together and sucked on both nipples at the same time.

Penny let out a squeal; "OH lord Raj, that feels amazing, don't stop!"

He smiled and sucked and licked faster and harder causing Penny to scream out in pleasure.

Letting go he moved lower and reached Penny's squirming hips. She was still wearing her skintight pants and grasping them by the waistband he wiggled them back and forth and they finally cleared her slim hips and ample ass. He dragged them down her shapely legs and she assisted Raj by kicking them back and forth until they flew in the air to the floor below.

Raj knelt up, his thick chocolate cock swayed back and forth and Penny bit her lower lip as she watched that monster bob up and down so close to her pussy.

"My god Penny you are beautiful. Can I just sit here and stare a bit?"

Her eyes lit up and sparkled; "Ah Raj, take all the time you like sweetie, I'm not going anywhere!"

His eyes traveled from the tip of her blonde head, across her beautiful face. He stopped at her sexy tits and licked his lips as he watched them rise and fall from her labored breathing. Downward his gaze went to her flat belly and stopping at her pussy which was glistening with her juices. A tiny patch of blonde hair was wet with her juices just above her pussy. Raj was surprised she didn't have any panties on, but really didn't care. He looked lower, having a hard time tearing his eyes from her gorgeous fat lipped pussy; he took in her perfectly formed legs and tiny feet.

He slid down to those feet and taking first one and them the other in his hands he sucked and licked on each tiny toe. He ran his tongue around and around the digits causing her to squeal and giggle. Her giggling quickly dissipated when he lower the feet and began raining hot, wet kisses up her shapely legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny held her breath as he moved to the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and nipped and licked at the golden thighs. She let out a long deep grunt when Raj spread her outer lips with his thumbs and leaning forward let out a long cool steam of air on her overheated pussy.

She humped the air trying to make contact with his mouth; "Come on Raj, lick it, lick my fucking pussy!"

It was his turn to chuckle and in his Indian dialect said; Ohhhh, so it's okay for the white woman to tease the foreign boy, but not okay for him to do the same to her huh?"

"Damn straight Skippy, now stop teasing me and lick my fucking pussy!"

Sheldon yelled out again; "MY god Raj, do it already!"

Once again Penny yelled out; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

Raj leaned in and inhaled her musky scent and sticking his tongue out stabbed her at the base of her swollen lips. Pushing deep her swept his tongue upwards slowly and as deep as he could. When he reached the top, he wiggled his tongue around and coating her clit with her juices he stabbed at it and flicked it back and forth.

Penny went into orbit; Oh god, oh god, oh god, where the hell did you learn to do that Raj? Oh god, oh god, more, more, more, don't stop Raj. Oh fuck I never felt anything like that before. More, more, more Raj, oh fuck my pussy with that fantastic tongue of yours, oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm cumming Raj, more, more!"

Raj sucked, licked and stabbed at her cunt from all directions and depths.

Oh fuck, oh fuck me Raj! Where did you learn to eat pussy like this?"

He chuckled; "I'm from India; ever hear of the Karma Sutra?"

All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the bedroom door; "Penny and Raj, Penny and Raj, Penny and Raj? Stop that inferno babbling, let me in!"

Penny yelled out; "Fuck off Sheldon! I locked the door on purpose. We didn't want to be disturbed!"

"Well we can all see that didn't work out too well now did it Penny!"

"Fuck off Sheldon, you're not coming in, so just go in the livingroom and play your video games and leave us be! Go ahead Raj; make me scream and cream all over that fantastic tongue of yours!"

She ran her fingers through his curly black hair and pulled him harder against her foaming pussy and she got louder and louder as he brought her closer and closer to cumming again.

His tongue seems to be everywhere at once and when he shoved two fingers up her dripping hole, she shot off again, like never before, she squirted.

"Oh Raj, I want to clone that mouth of yours and keep it attached to my pussy forever. Oh yes, yes oh god, oh god, I'm cumming again, don't stop, don't stop, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raj licked and sucked and drove a third finger into her pussy and she went off like never before covering his face and fingers with her hot creamy cum.

Finally unable to take anymore she pushed his head away; "Please, please Raj give me a chance to recover. Mmmmm you were amazing, I just hope you fuck as well as you eat pussy!"

From the other room they heard; "Oh my lord I'm in depravity hell!"

They both yelled out; "SHUT-UP SHELDON!"

Raj scooted up on the bed and Penny rested her beautiful head on his dark skinned chest. He looked over in the mirror and he felt his cock stiffen again. What a sight to see, Penny's flushed face, her long straight flaxen blonde hair covered half of his bare dark chest, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled up at him and covered his mouth with her own and it was a tender kiss. Slowly tongues came out and danced from one mouth to the other. As the kiss grew more passionate, Penny's hand drifted down and she gripped Raj's cock in her long slim fingers. She stroked it up and down and when Raj rolled over on top of her she guided his thick, stiff cock to the entrance to her waiting pussy.

"Oh god yes Raj, fuck my little pussy! Fuck it deep, yes, oh god yes, deeper, faster, faster. Oh my god you feel so fucking good in my cunt Raj!"

Raj picked up the pace and now totally buried in her tight pussy, he fought hard not to cum too soon in this incredible pussy. He changed pace and slid from up and down, to side to side and it brought Penny to yet another orgasm

Penny was constantly yelling out for Raj to fuck her harder and faster and Sheldon couldn't take any more of that yelling. He climbed out his window onto the ledge and over to Leonard's window. He was about to knock on it when he stopped and stared open-mouthed at the scene on Leonard's bed. Suddenly Sheldon felt a stirring in his loins and he could feel his long thick cock growing in his pajamas.

Raj had rolled Penny over and she was now on top of Raj's dark muscular body. Her long slim thighs were clutching at his waist and she as she rose and fell, Sheldon's watched Raj's thick shiny, cum coated cock driving in and out of Penny's foaming pussy.

Her large tits bounced and swayed up and down and from side to side and he let out a tiny gasp when he saw Raj's hands come up and began to maul those two gorgeous mounds of flesh.

She was nearing yet another orgasm as her head tossed about, her long silky blonde hair flew about her upper body making her look ever more desirable.

Without noticing what he was going, Sheldon's cock popped out of his pajama bottoms and was standing straight out. He continued to watch Penny and Raj fuck and his hand come down and began stroking his huge cock. His hand slid up and down at lightning speed as Penny slammed her lush body down faster and faster on Ra's cock.

Suddenly Penny stiffened and she yelled out; Oh yes Raj, fill my filthy cunt with your cum, shot it deep and fill my womb with your hot cum!"

When Sheldon saw and heard this he lost it too and started shooting his heavy load all over Leonard's bedroom window. He let out a loud grunt and when he did Penny and Raj quickly looked at the window.

Penny yelled out; "WHAT THE FUCK SHELDON!" She suddenly stopped talking when her eyes took in the huge piece of meat in Sheldon's hand.

"Get your ass in here Sheldon! You could fall and kill yourself!"

He was totally flustered, but managed to stuff his semi-erect cock back in his pajamas and opening the window, climbed in and just stood there staring at the naked couple still connected,

"Ah sorry Penny, but I never seen two people having coitus before."

"My god Sheldon, you just came all over the window watching Raj and me. Can't you call it what it is, WE WERE FUCKING! We're going to start again and if you drop those pajama bottoms and come over here, maybe I'll suck your cock while Raj fucks me again!"

"Oh no Penny, I couldn't do that!"

He ran to the door and opened it, but didn't leave. He just stood there while Penny rolled halfway off of Raj and lifting her upper thigh flashed Sheldon her oozing pussy and Raj's thick cock covered in his and her cum juices. She reached down and stroking it several times, it came back to life. "My god Raj, don't you ever quit?"

He smiled; "With a woman as beautiful and as sexy as you are, it isn't hard staying hard!"

"Ah ha, I get it, staying hard, good one Raj. Now stuff that fucking cock back in my pussy and fuck me good and hard. After seeing Sheldon's huge cock, it got me all hot and horny again!"

Sheldon just stood there not knowing what to do, but as Penny started moaning and watching Raj play with her firm tits, his cock started to betray him again and it was soon making a large tent out of his pajama bottoms.

"Come on Sheldon; get your ass over to the edge of the bed!"

Reluctantly he slowly slipped over to the bed and he jumped half a foot when Penny reached out and yanked his pants down.

"Oh my god Sheldon, you're fucking huge!"

He giggled; Well Penny, they make everything bigger in East Texas, bazinga!"

Raj continued to slide in and out of Penny's pussy from behind as she reached out and began stroking Sheldon's cock. Without a doubt it had to be at least twelve inches, maybe larger and when she wrapped her hand around it her fingers didn't touch. She wanted desperately to shove that monster in her mouth, but was afraid he'd rip her tonsils out. She leaned forward and ran her tongue around and around the huge mushroom-like head and it jumped and a drop of cum oozed out.

Penny greedily lapped it up and it excited her even more. Opening her mouth, her lips stretched to the max, she was able to take about five inches in before he hit the back of her throat. She pulled her mouth off his cock and she was drooling all over his cock. She swiped the huge piece of meat across her lips and cheek; "Oh my god Sheldon, with a cock this big, why the fuck aren't you using it. I know several women who would die to get their lips and pussies wrapped around it!"

"Sorry Penny, that consists of touching and you know how much I hate having anyone touching me!"

"Ah ha Sheldon, it looks I'm touching you right now and you seem to like it!"

"Penny, don't confuse me. I know what I said and I know that what you are doing feels different, but I'm still not convinced it's what I want."

"Well Sheldon, let me convince you! Oh god Raj, yes just like that, fuck me slow and deep while I get Sheldon all hot and bothered!"

She shook her long blonde hair and it swayed back and forth across Sheldon's stiff cock. Her hand slid slowly up and down the thick shaft and her mouth followed. Her tongue swiped up and down the shaft several times and when she lifted her mouth his entire cock was shimmy and dripping with her saliva. She continued to stroke the shaft and as Raj picked up the pace, fucking her from behind, so did Penny, stroking Sheldon's cock.

"Oh Penny, what are you doing to me! I feel like my insides are being torn out, I don't like that!"

She giggled; "Just you wait sweetie, when you cum you're going to feel completely different!"

She picked up the pace and so did Raj and soon all three of them were groaning.

Sheldon was first; "Oh my lord, I know what you mean now Penny! With that he started cumming, he came buckets covering Penny's face, chest and arm.

This triggered an orgasm in her loins and as she covered Raj's cock with her hot cum, he also let go, filling Penny's hot cunt with his creamy cum.

Sheldon unable to stand, pushed Penny further back on the bed and collapsed besides her.

Penny draped an arm across Sheldon, her large stiff nipples tits pressed against his back and he snuggled back towards her. "Ah look Raj, Sheldon's maintaining human contact!"

Sheldon turned his head; "Well okay Penny, but no kissing, I don't like kissing, too many germs!"

Let me get this straight Sheldon, I can put your cock in my mouth and suck you off where you pee from, but you won't kiss me?"

That's right Missy, especially after you had my penis in your mouth!"

"Before the night is over Sheldon, I guarantee I'll have you eating my pussy!"

He shook his head; "Ohhhh I doubt that!"

Just then Amy Farrah Fowler came rushing into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Penny stroking both Raj's cum coated cock and Sheldon's monstrous cock.

"Oh my Bestie, what are you doing to my boyfriend?"

Sheldon jumped up, his cock bobbing up and down making Amy let out a; "Woo!"

"I am not your boyfriend, I am a boy and you are my friend, but I am not your boyfriend!"

Penny looked up at him; "Really Sheldon, that's all you can say to Amy now? I'm here naked; stroking your cock and all you can say is Amy isn't your girlfriend!"

Amy looked down at Sheldon's huge cock and looking over at Raj took a deep breath; "Woo!"

Sheldon looked at her; "Amy, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Sheldon we were communicating about all the noise Penny and Raj were making and suddenly you went off the grid. I got concerned and rushed over to see if you were alright."

Penny sat up, her large tits stared directly at Amy; "Ah Sheldon, see she was concerned, that's what a girlfriend does!"

"Once again she is my friend and she is a girl, but she is not my girlfriend!"

Raj knelt up and reaching out took a hold of Amy hand; "Amy Farrah Fowler, would you like to join us?"

She licked her lips and stared at his large swollen cock totally covered in Penny's pussy juices; "Woo!"

Raj slid to the edge of the bed and took her large handbag and placed it on the floor. He reached up and removed her large rimmed glasses; "I always wondered how you looked under these glasses. Just as I suspected, your eyes are very pretty."

Raj reached up and undid the large clasp holding her long dark brown hair back. He combed his fingers through it and draped it over her shoulders. "See Amy you already look very appealing!"

He slowly unbuttoned her sweater and began on her high collared blouse. Leaning forward he placed tiny kisses on her neck and as her blouse came unbuttoned his face followed the open blouse, placing tiny kisses down her chest.

Amy's breathing was becoming more labored as Raj slipped the blouse and sweater off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She was wearing a simple cotton bra and Raj quickly unhooked that and drawing it off her shoulders was pleasantly surprised on just how full and firm her tits were. These twin beauties were kept locked up and covered for way too long. Her nipples were teardrop and her areoles were a bright pink. They were just a bit more than a handful, but a good B size Raj thought.

Raj leaned forward and took one upturned nipple in-between his dark lips and drawing it into his mouth he lapped at it with his tongue.

Amy let out another; "Woo, Woo, Woo!" She crushed his face against her tit and he continued his assault on first one and then the other tit.

Penny climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean-up and get ready for the next round of fucking, at least she hoped for another round, she was still horny and watching Raj and Amy got her turned on again.

Back in the bedroom, Raj now had Amy on her back and had removed her thick corduroy skirt. He pulled at her thick black tights and they came off, along with her cotton panties.

Once again Raj was pleasantly surprised by Amy full, but shapely legs. They were in no way in the same class as Penny's but for the dumpy looking nerd, now naked before him, she looked rather appealing. One obstacle was her rather large growth of hair around her pussy

Raj ran his fingers through her thick growth and finding her wet lips slipped a finger into her pussy.

Amy once again let out a burst of Woo's and rolled her head from side to side on the bed.

Penny came back into the room, once again looking like a million bucks, her make-up repaired and her hair once again brushed, looking as sexy as ever. Slipped onto the bed and took a spot between Amy and Sheldon.

"Oh Amy, you are just going to love the way Raj eats pussy. I think it's that Indian in him and all that Karma Sutra crap!"

Raj looked up at Penny; "Oh Penny I think that is racist, but thank you!" He lowered his mouth and fishing through all that hair found her pussy. Spreading her lips he dove in and within seconds had Amy squirming and panting her way towards her first orgasm produced by someone other than herself.

Penny watched Raj bringing Amy to her first real orgasm, her hand found Sheldon's stiff cock. She pushed his hand away as he was stroking his cock watching Raj eating Amy; "So Sheldon, are you ready for some pussy eating?"

"Oh no Penny, there is no way I'm putting my mouth down there where you go pee pee!"

She laughed; "I guarantee before the night is over we will have you eating pussy!"

"I don't think so! Just look at Raj, his entire face is covered in her pee pee!"

"Sheldon, you didn't read the book Leonard and I gave you, did you? That isn't pee, it's her pussy juices, bluntly put, her cum!"

"Oh my, see your promiscuity does make you an expert on something!"

"HEY!"

"Penny it's a complement, take it that way! My lord there is no pleasing you is there?"

"Oh yes there is Sheldon. Are you ready to please me again?" She lowered her mouth and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh lord!" Sheldon threw his head back and now, for the first time began to play with her hair with one hand and his other hand reached down and cupped her tit.

Amy now had Raj on his back and she tried to mimic Penny as she began sucking on Raj's cock.

Soon the room was filled with both Raj and Sheldon moaning and groaning as they both raced towards another orgasm.

On in the hallway Bernadette was knocking on Penny's door, but got no answer. Just then Leonard and Priya came up the stairs. Seeing Bernadette, Leonard spoke up; "Hi Bernadette, I got a text earlier from Raj saying Penny was in our place. Would you like to come in and see?"

Speaking out in Howard's mother's voice said; "What do you think Leonard? Why would I come this far and not come over across the hall to find out?"

"Whoo Bernadette, where is this all coming from?"

Back in her normal voice said; "I'm sorry Leonard, Howard and I just had another fight about Glenn and his huge, you know what!"

"That's okay Bernadette, come on in and let's see if Penny is here, okay?"

She nodded and followed Priya and Leonard into the apartment. The livingroom was empty, but they all heard noises coming from down the hall.

The three of them headed down the hall, past the bathroom and Sheldon's room and just before they entered Leonard's bedroom they heard Sheldon say; "Oh yes Penny suck my big cock nice and deep!"

They burst into the room and Raj and Sheldon were nearly prone on the bed with both of their bellies and crotches covered with dark brown and blonde hair. They both had their eyes closed as Amy and Penny bobbed up and down on their stiff cocks

Leonard cleared his throat and Sheldon and Raj opened their eyes. Neither Amy nor Penny heard them as they continued to suck and swallow their big shafts.

Raj spoke up; "Oh hi Leonard, sis, Bernadette! Look Leonard, Amy and Penny are giving us blowjobs!"

"I can see that Raj, but why?"

"Who knows, but why fight it. I can't decide who the better cock sucker is. Penny is more experienced and really knows how to get a guy off, but Amy is inexperienced and is very enthusiastic! I know Penny fucks great, but haven't tried Amy yet to compare!"

Leonard was getting upset; "YOU FUCKED PENNY?"

Raj was smiling from ear to ear; "TWICE and I even came in her pussy once!"

Priya was getting upset; "Why are you getting upset Leonard? Penny isn't your girlfriend any longer, I am, well at least I was!"

"It's just he's banging her in MY bed Priya!"

"Oh so it's okay for you to, as you would say, BANG ME, in Raj's bed, but he can't bang Penny in your bed?"

In a quiet voice he said; "Well yeah!"

"Wrong answer there Leonard. She walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Sheldon from a better angle; "Oh my god Penny, that cock is unbelievable!"

Penny popped her mouth off of it, saliva was dripping from her bee stung lips; "I know, isn't it incredible. It's such a shame that this huge cock is attached to such a crazy person.

Sheldon looked down at the two completely different women; "Hey Penny, I resent that, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested."

Priya could feel her pussy begin to moisten; "Penny do you mind if I tried some of that?"

"No Priya give it your best shot. I was getting a little tired anyways. That cock is so thick; my jaw was starting to ache a little bit."

"No problem Penny, knowing the Karma Sutra and things like that, in India we practice on large vegetables and even sacred cows to take large cocks down out tiny throats."

Penny looked at Leonard, her eyes went wide and she mouthed the word "WOW!"

Penny moved aside and bumped into Amy who was now on her back.

Raj was between her thighs and just about to enter her cum covered cunt. The thick growth of hair was matted down with Raj's saliva and her own juices.


End file.
